You got a mail
by itsafluffycandy
Summary: I received a mail in a school chat room, the person was asking for an advised so I gave that person One.. and since that day we started to talk all day but I don't know his/her I dentity
1. Prologue

I've been exchanging emails with a certain person whom I don't know, well how it stated I think It was when I joined that school chat room where you can verbalized by chatting you're feelings and there is one person who just popped out in the chat list asking for an advised so I tried to give that person one and that when it started.

I Knew the danger It might cause, We don't know the interment some people may just kill time an use different stories just to kid around some internet users and this person?... I don't know who is he is or who she is. What I knew that he/she studied at the same academy like me

So this is my story begins

* * *

I don't Own Gakuen Alice

It's author was :Higuchi Tachibana


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

**Mikan**

"Goodbye mom!" I uttered as I went outside our house and made my way to our school, A car was parked outside our house It was Ruka my best friend

"Hey, Ruka" I greeted, He has blonde hair and ocean deep blue smiled at me and gestured me to hop in. So I did while on the ride he started the conversation "So, Mikan" he started, I looked at his eyes and wait for his next sentence " Did you meet the mysterious person on the school chat room?" he asked

I shook my head "How about you did you make a move on Sempai ?" I teased

I swear his face was full red because I mentioned Imai san name. He glared at me for a while and I put my hands up to surrender Not soon after we arrived at the Academy and a certain car was blocking our way. We all knew who is the owner of the car.

Natsume Hyugga, the well-known popular boy in school, together with his popular girl friend in school Yuri Natsume, yeah I knew her surname was like his name so they looked like really made for each other

"Seriously" I shouted

That made the pair od crimson eyes started at us and his lips formed a smirked. He stayed his car for that position for five minutes

"You, know people like them really deserve to be together" I mumbled

Ruka on the other hand nodded , He went down the car and started to go near to Hyugga's car. and they chatted for a while. Suddenly Hyugga grab Ruka's shirt, with that I quickly went down the car to help Ruka out

"Hey, You remove your hands to Ruka's shirt" I commanded

"Or what?" he stated coldly

I gulped and I couldn't think of anything

"Or I will posed your pictures when we were kids" a voice from a far uttered

We tilt our head from where was the voice was coming at It was a girl with jet black hair having a pair of amethyst eyes

"So,brother can you please put him down" she coldly stated

"Blackmailer, what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at Paris"

She shrugged her shoulders "So, calling your dear sister a blackmailer is not a good thing, and grabbing this kid collar was not a appropriate thing too" she started "Not unless, you want the whole campus to know what do you used to do when you were little" she threaten

It's my first time to see Hyugga stiffen, He slowly removes his hands from Ruka's shirt and I quickly approached Ruka if he was Okay, He nodded for a reply.

I looked at sempai " Thank you for helping us sempai" I stated and smiled

"..."

with that she left so Hyugga's car was not blocking our way. I help Ruka to the way to his car as we parked his car

"So, after all sempai was not transferring" I stated

He looked at me and smiled

"Let's go"

with that we made our way to the classroom


	3. Chapter Two

_**Ruka**_

_I thought It was my last day a while ago, crossing path to a Hyugga wasn't a good choice I know he would not let ne off so easily, But on the other hand I hope he will. Good thing Imai sempai came and save me from being in trouble._

As we walk towards the school hallway, I saw many people were looking at us, Well what do you expect from people here.

"Ruka" I heard the person beside me speak. My blue eyes met her hazel eyes

"I think we need to separate our ways " she continued

I nodded for a reply, Me and Mikan are best friend since we were seven, we grew up in the same village studied in the same school until now High school. Unfortunately this year we are not in the same section. Mikan tapped my shoulder and wished me good luck. I wishes her one too . As I entered the classroom, I heard a screaming sound.. and there could me one meaning of It

Natsume Hyugga, he was at the same class as me, as I walk to my sit "STOP" I heard him say, but in spite of his command I still continued to sit on my chair. On the corner of my eye I can feel the deathly atmosphere, I gulped I can hear his foot steps was coming. When he is near to me

"Good Morning Class" A middle aged man wearing glasses appeared In front of us

"..."

As he grab the chalk at start scribbling his name on it as he speaks "Today is the start of Second Semester,, so I expect all of you would have a ample time to study" he stopped and looked at Natsume's direction "And Not doing some Un necessary things right Mr. Hyugga?" he asked

"Hn"

"So, for today, You were going to the library and search for the meaning of this words" He stated pointing out the writings on the board "So I expect the papers would be submitted by 12..and that would be all you may leave " he uttered as he leave the classroom

I felt that someone touched by back, I tilt my head and saw Natsume with his deathly gaze "Meet me at the school park at 6" he said as he left the classroom. I can feel shiver all over my body . I hoped Mikan would never know about this or else.. She will just worry about me and I don't want her to.

I opened my phone and received an email message. I didn't mind the message I just went on the library to do the work assigned to us and after this who knows what might happen to me at 6.


End file.
